Star-Crossed
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Theolynn is the twin sister of Theodred and daughter of Theoden, cousin to Eomer and Eowyn. She goes to Rivendell where the meeting about the ring takes place. She sees her one that she is to marry, but she decides to team up with them. So instead of it being a 10th walker it is an 11th walker story.
1. The Rohirrim Princess

Star-Crossed

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Theolynn is the twin sister of Theodred and daughter of Theoden, cousin to Eomer and Eowyn. She goes to Rivendell where the meeting about the ring takes place. She sees her one that she is to marry, but she decides to team up with them. So instead of it being a 10th walker it is an 11th walker story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. But I do own Theolynn and Elemmire.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing a new story, but this is a remake of Finding Love on the Battlefield. I took Aiwendil out of this story. She might have her own story later. It only seemed right to take Gandalf's daughter out of the remake of this story. I wanted it to make more sense in this story. But should I write one for just Aiwendil? I think I should, but it would be about the red witch's travels through Middle-Earth and being on adventures that she should have never been on. But I think I will do a story strictly for Aiwendil and maybe add in Elemmire in there, but I am not sure yet with Elemmire. Also I kind of made Theodred, Boromir, Faramir, and Theolynn younger than what they are supposed to be.

Ages for the ones I changed the ages for.

Boromir- 30 years old

Faramir- 27 years old

Theodred- 25 years old

Theolynn- 25 years old

But without further ado Star-Crossed.

Chapter 1

The Rohirrim Princess

A woman stood outside next to one of the Rohan flags. She wore a yellow gown, her blue eyes looking down over at the rough fields of Rohan. Rohan had begun to slip into darkness. Her blonde hair was tied back into a braid. She crossed her arms. Her father had begun to look older and frailer and there was nothing that she could do about it. The darkness should have never taken over him like that. Not ever, but whatever it was it had started taking hold of her father when Grima Wormtongue had showed up to be her father's speaker so to speak. The wind blew causing some of her blonde locks to fly into the wind that weren't that well in the braid.

Theodred came out and saw his sister standing there. He could tell by the way that she was standing that something was bothering her. He knew it was probably dealing with their father showing that he didn't care any more. His brown hair flew back into the wind as he walked up to his little sister. He put his hand on her shoulder.

The woman turned her head. Her blue eyes locking with his blue eyes. "Theodred…"

"You are thinking again. About what this time, Theolynn?" Theodred asked her, putting his finger under her chin to get her to look up at him.

She let out a sigh. "Someone must ride to Rivendell." She said softly. She pulled away from her brother and crossed her arms. "And father doesn't wish to send anyone out to go to this meeting."

Theodred let out a sigh. He should have known that Theolynn would be thinking of that when an elf had arrived named Elladan alerting them that Lord Elrond was holding a meeting about something very important and their father had decided against allowing anyone to go. He himself would go, but he needed to stay with the Mark. And the same way with their cousin Eomer. He rubbed his forehead knowing that needed to go to see what this meeting was all about. Without Grima Wormtongue knowing about them leaving. Theodred looked down at her and placed his hand on her yellow clad shoulder. "You should go." He told her.

"But…"

"No, buts Theolynn. You should go and represent us. Father won't go… one of us should. I can't leave the Mark unattended. Not when Eomer is the third in command of the Mark." Theodred was going to let his sister go. He had trained with her well and she knew what to do when she came in danger. He knew that she was going to be just fine on this quest.

Theolynn couldn't believe what her brother was asking her. He was asking her to leave Rohan to go to Rivendell. This meant that she would be leaving her father in the hands of Eowyn, Eomer, and Theodred. "And what of father?"

"He will be fine. He has me, Eomer, and Eowyn."

"And when he notices that I am gone? I am sure the Grima Wormtongue will surely lie about me. He will try to make me off as dead."

"Theolynn… you need to go. This has to be important if the Rivendell Lord sent his own son."

Theolynn looked down at the ground. Her mind was racing. Was she willing to leave Theodred behind to do this? She had to, if her brother was telling her to.

"You need to get changed and go." He told her. He brought her towards the door. He was going to have to get his sister out of here. He had seen many looks from Grima and it disturbed him greatly. He had seen that Grima was after both his sister and cousin. He took her inside and towards her room. "I will send Eowyn in."

Theolynn shook her head. "No…"

"No?" Theodred asked looking down at her.

"Eowyn and Eomer shouldn't find out about this Theodred. This is something that they will try to stop me from doing." She told her brother.

Theodred nodded his head. "I will prepare your horse in the stable. You get ready."

Theolynn hugged her brother before she disappeared into her room. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She went to the wardrobe that was in her room and opened the doors of it. She ran her fingers over the fabrics of the gowns that were in there. So many beautiful dresses fitted for a princess like herself, even though she wished for less finer gowns. Her hands stopped at her travelling clothes. She pulled them out and heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it. Theodred stood there with some chainmail in his hands. "Theodred what?"

Theodred handed her the chainmail. "It is lighter weight." He explained to her, as he watched her look over the chainmail that he had given to her. "It was mothers."

Theolynn looked up at him with wide eyes. Why would he give her mother's chainmail to her.

"It will give you the same protection it gave her when she was a shield maiden." He told her softly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I thought that it was wise to give it to you."

"I thought that you were going to prepare my horse?"

"I am going to be doing that now." He told her patting her lightly on the shoulder. "I thought that it was wise to give you mother's chainmail so you are at least protected from those who would try to attack you." His voice was laced with concern. He didn't want to lose his sister. He hoped that he would never lose her. He patted her on the shoulder again and then went to the stables to go and get her horse ready for departure.

Theolynn went inside and closed her door. She ran her fingers lightly over the chainmail that she held in her hands. She had to admit that this was something that she was not expecting. She didn't think that she was worthy of wearing the armor that was her mother's. But when she was handed it, she knew that her brother was trying his best to protect her since she was going alone and against her father's wishes. Well an empty shell of her father that was like a puppet to Grima.

She began to change out of the yellow gown to her corset and slip. She walked over to the wardrobe and began to pull her travelling clothes out. She placed them on the bed carefully. She pulled her slip off and grabbed the breaches that were brown in color. She slipped them on over her thin legs up to her waist and tied them quickly. She then grabbed the white tunic slipping it on over top of her yellow corset. She tied the ties to at least close it some so it wasn't so open. She put the chainmail on next.

It felt heavy on her body. She would have to learn to grow use to it that was for sure. She wasn't sure that it was going to be an easy task for her though to become use to something that was cold against the tunic that she wore. She quickly grabbed another tunic slipping it on over top of them hiding the chainmail that she wore. She then put her travelling cloak on over top of everything else. She slipped her boots on over her socks.

She grabbed her bag and began to put clothes into it. She knew that she was going to need it once she had reached Rivendell. She removed her hair from it's braid and redid it. She quickly grabbed her bag and left her room. Hopefully it would remain untouched while she was gone.

She walked through the not crowded hallways. It concerned her when the halls weren't as busy as they had use to be since Grima Wormtongue had arrived. It had made her sad that her father had sent them away as Grima began to turn your father into a shell of his former self. Nothing bothered your father any more. His heart was no longer there. He didn't care of what happened in his kingdom anymore like he normally had cared.

She went into the stables and let out a soft sigh when she saw that her brother was standing there holding onto the reins of her horse.

"Do you have weapons?" He asked her softly.

Theolynn shook her head. "I didn't want to go into the armory and have them ask me questions." She told him softly.

Theodred handed her the reins to her horse. He went somewhere for just a moment and came back with a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a sword. He gave them to her.

"Theodred…" She said softly locking her blue eyes with his.

Theodred smiled. "I kind of figured that I would have an easier time getting them for you." He said softly. He patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Be careful out there."

Theolynn put her bow and quiver on her shoulder making sure that she was able to remove her bow if she needed it bad enough. She tied her sword around her middle. She looked up at Theodred. "I will brother."

Theodred placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ride hard. Rivendell is a long ways from here."

Theolynn nodded her head. "And you be careful here."

Theodred nodded his head. "I will sister."

Theolynn mounted her horse and looked down at him. "Tell Eowyn and Eomer that I am sorry."

Theodred nodded his head knowing what she had meant. "I will tell them. I am sure you'll be returning to us soon sister."

Theolynn nodded her head. "I promise you I will." She said, as she dug her heels into her horse's side to get her going. She was on her way now towards Rivendell in hopes to figure out what this important meeting was all about. She was leaving everything behind in Theodred, Eomer, and Eowyn's hands. Hopefully her father would return to a state that she loved more than anything and that was being himself again and not some shell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think of it. I know that I shouldn't have another story up, but sadly I do have writer's blocks on the others that is why I haven't been updating them and plus my mind has been racing with thoughts lately so it is harder for me to keep track of what story I want to write at the time. I am not mixing them up though which is a good thing. Hopefully I will be updating this story as well when I get the chance to. I will also be posting another new story shortly as well that will be called Loneliest of Hearts. I hope that you all enjoyed it and until next time.


	2. The Lothlorien Princess

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Star-Crossed. I know that the last chapter was fairly confusing. I know that my summary sucked. It was a confusing summary. I do apologize for that. It was not my intention to do so. But hopefully this story will not be that confusing. This chapter will be another leading up to chapter a filler if you would say. It only seemed fair to write a filler chapter leading into the story 100%. I don't want to jump right into the story just yet. This will before Theolynn will be arriving in Rivendell. In this chapter a second character will be making an appearance. My first oc will not be in this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Star-Crossed.

Chapter 2

The Lothlorien Princess

Haldir held onto his helmet as he walked up the stairs. He was making a report to his Lady Galadriel about word that he had received from Rivendell's Lord Elrond. He came into the room and saw that his Lady was not alone. His eyes landed on the silver haired elleth that stood next to Lady Galadriel.

Galadriel's eyes locked onto Haldir's blue eyes. "Haldir what word do you bring?" She asked, her voice was soft and demanding.

"My Lady we have received word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell of a dire meeting for all of the races of Middle-Earth." He said bowing his head to his lady in respect towards her.

The silver haired elleth moved away from Lady Galadriel. "Word from my sister's husband. Haldir what does he say?" She questioned the Warden of their borders. She was concerned of what her sister's husband had to say.

"A dire matter Milady." Haldir said looking at the silver haired elleth. "The one ring has been found."

The silver haired elleth turned and looked towards Lady Galadriel. "Mother." She said bowing her head slightly. "Allow me to ride to Rivendell as a representative for our people."

Lady Galadriel looked at her daughter with worrisome blue eyes. She knew that her daughter was no longer someone who needed to be looked after. She had grown into a protector of their people and it didn't matter what she had said her daughter would always protect their borders after what had happened to her sister. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her youngest daughter. Another would sail away before she would and she couldn't bare to see her youngest to join her eldest daughter. "Elemmire…"

Elemmire looked into her mother's blue eyes. "Mother please. Let me do this." She told her mother softly.

Lady Galadriel let out a soft sigh. She knew that Elemmire had a fighting spirit inside of her. She looked at their march warden. "Leave us for a moment." She told her husband and Haldir.

Both elves left the two ladies to talk about what Elemmire had brought up to her mother.

Lady Galadriel stood up and walked over towards her daughter. "You wish to do this why?" She questioned softly. Her voice was laced over with concern. She didn't want Elemmire to leave her and go to Rivendell if the one ring was there which would put her daughter in more danger.

"Mother someone must go." She said pleading with her mother. "I will even take Haldir with me. Please mother…"

"Haldir will not abandon his post of the guard and you know that my daughter." Lady Galadriel told her silver haired daughter.

Elemmire let out a sigh. She knew that Haldir would remain in Lothlorien guarding their borders like he had done for so long. But someone needed to go and be there at the meeting and she was allowing herself to go in someone's place. "Mother. I know he won't, but some one must go." She said softly.

"And you wish to go." She said to her daughter softly. Galadriel knew that her daughter was going to try to do her own thing. She knew that her daughter was going to go no matter what she said. And that was one of the things that had told her daughter that she was much different than Celebrian. "Go… and if it is indeed the one ring… go with them."

Elemmire nodded her head. "Yes, mother." She said softly.

"And be careful."

"I will mother." She said quickly leaving the room to prepare herself to get ready to go. She walked down the long staircases that led to her room. She saw that Haldir was waiting for her. "Haldir?"

"The Lady of the Wood said you would be leaving." He said softly.

Elemmire nodded her head. "Yes… she thinks that it is wise to have someone from our people there." She said softly gripping onto the white gown that she wore. She saw Haldir as a friend, but he was trying to gain her affections knowing that it might be impossible for her to ever love him.

"I will ride with you until our borders." He told her with a bow of his head.

Elemmire smiled at Haldir. "Thank you." She said in elvish. She went to her room to change her clothes. She came to her door and opened it. She slipped inside of her room and went to the closet. She opened it and found her travelling clothes in there. She removed them. Granted yes, they were white and probably going to be stained real easily with blood and dirt, but it was all that she had for travelling clothes. She changed into the white travelling clothes.

She clipped some of her silver hair back with a gold clasp. She grabbed the white bow that had gold etching in it and quiver of arrows that matched her bow. She put her quiver over her shoulder and hung her bow properly that it would be easy for her to grab it if she needed it. She grabbed her sword and buckled it around her waist. She grabbed her pack and left her room.

Haldir was waiting for his Lady to return from her room. He saw her coming down the stairs and he felt his heart swell. He had given these travelling clothes that she was wearing at that moment. He was glad that she was wearing his gift to her. She looked beautiful in it that was for sure.

She walked up to Haldir.

"Are you ready my lady?" He asked bowing his head in respect towards her.

Elemmire smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, Haldir."

The two of them left the palace. They walked down the narrow path towards the stables. Haldir was not going to ride, but Elemmire was going to.

"Are you certain that you want to do this my lady?" Haldir asked his Lady in elvish.

Elemmire looked nervously at Haldir. She didn't want to admit that she was not ready for something like this. She was afraid to leave her home. This was the first time that she was leaving alone with no one accompanying her. "In truth Haldir… I am not ready." She told him softly.

Haldir put his hand carefully on her shoulder. He squeezed it lightly. "You are ready Milady." He said to her with a small smile.

"I hope I don't fail." She said softly.

"You won't." He said giving her another smile. He knew that his princess would be able to do what ever that she put her mind to. That is if she wasn't afraid to do so. He knew that she would do a wonderful job in representing their people.

Elemmire smiled at Haldir and knew that he was just being polite by saying she won't fail, but she had an inkling that this meeting was not going to be no easy task.

Haldir got the reigns of her horse and brought it over to his lady.

Elemmire took it from him gratefully. "Thank you." She told him softly before mounting her white horse. She patted her horse's mane softly. "We ride to Imraldis." She said in elvish softly to her horse.

Haldir took the reign lightly in his hand and began to lead her horse out of the stables.

The two of them began to travel down the path that was leading out of her home.

Elemmire pulled her white hood that belonged to her white cloak over her head as Haldir kept her horse travelling in a straight line. She could only hope that the march warden of her people would not be too upset with her leaving. After all they had been best friends for years. Nothing would become of it either. She knew it, but she wasn't sure if Haldir knew or not.

Haldir looked up at his lady. "Milady." He said softly to her.

Elemmire looked down at Haldir. "Yes?"

"This is as far as I can take you." He told her. He didn't want to leave her and return to Lady Galadriel. But there was no way that he was going to be going with her and leaving the borders so unprotected.

Elemmire took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Thank you Haldir." She said softly. "I will return soon." She told him before he released the reigns of her horse. She patted her horses mane. "We must make haste to Rivendell." She told her horse in elvish knowing that her horse knew what needed to be done. That meant ride hard all the way to Rivendell and get there in one piece. She was off to where her brother-in-law, nephews, and niece lived. She would be more than glad to see them again and this was not of a good meeting. She just wished that it was under better terms. Not the terms of the world being plunged into darkness and terror forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2 of Star-Crossed. Yes, I did introduce Elemmire. I thought that it was wise for me introducing her so early on in the story and not having her added on in some point of the quest to destroy the one ring. I don't know how this chapter turned out for sure. I have been having a hard time writing as of late and that isn't a good thing. I am not sure where the hell my mojo went for writing. The chapters that I have been writing as of late feel like I have been forcing them out of my brain and trying to get them to come out of my fingers in a half decently written chapter. Hopefully the next update will be for Warrior Women. I have been meaning to write the next chapter out for that one and well it hasn't been working that well. My brain kept shutting down on me for that story. It wasn't being none too kind to me. Hopefully I will also be updating Love Prohibited seeing the fact that it has been a while since I have updated that story as well. I will try to get something to come out of my hand for that story as well. Until next time.


	3. The Arrivals

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Star-Crossed. I am glad that some have taken a liking to this story. I am glad that some of you have taken a liking to my ocs. I was trying to make them pleasing to the eye and not being so perfect. I haven't decided on whether or not that Theodred will survive in this story. I meant it will be different with him in it, but it would make good drama if Theolynn came home and her brother was gone and she takes comfort in Boromir if he is indeed alive in this which I haven't decided just yet. It took me a bit to figure out how to write this chapter. I kept getting stuck. I tried writing it when my characters arrived in Rivendell and it didn't turn out the way that I wanted it to. Sadly I rewrote this chapter at least six times trying to get it to sound right, and this last time of writing it I was able to come up with something good. Aragorn makes an appearance early on in this chapter. I won't tell you if Aragorn and Theolynn and Elemmire know each other. That would spoil part of my plot that is for sure. But I did enjoy writing this and how it turned out. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Star-Crossed.

Chapter 3

The Arrivals

Theolynn arrived in Rivendell after so many many days of countless travelling and almost being spotted by orcs and wargs. She was nervous of what had happened on her way here and what was going to happen here. Her blonde hair was all over the place sticking to her sweat drenched face. She had been lucky to make it here without too much trouble. She tiredly dismounted her horse and patted it lightly on the nose in a soothing way. She grabbed the reigns of her horse and lead her tired horse towards the stables.

She passed many elves as she walked down the narrow path that led to the stables. She patted her horse's nose as she walked down the path. She would not admit that she was tired. She found the stalls and saw a man with light brown hair dressed in Gondorian clothes who was patting his horse. She froze in her steps. She knew this man. This was Boromir, son of Denethor. She slowly walked past him not sure of what to say to this man.

Boromir turned and saw Theolynn walking to one of the stalls tying her horse up. "You are no elf." He pointed out looking at her with a look of trying to figure out who she was.

Theolynn couldn't help, but laugh lightly. Of course he would point out that she was no elf. "Very well pointed out, Captain of Gondor." She said with a small smile, as she tied her horse up. She patted her horse lightly on the nose in a soothing way. She turned and looked at him. "But you should know who I am Boromir."

Boromir's eyes widened. He knew that soft skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her skin usually was pale, but it was covered with dirt smudges. He was not expecting to see her there. Not in the least bit. "Theolynn, what are you doing here?" He asked moving closer to her. It been a few months since he had seen her. And he had to admit that he did miss her a lot. He was curious of why she was here there in Rivendell. Surely she couldn't be there for the same thing that he was.

She tiredly moved towards him. Her blue eyes locked with his. She could tell that Boromir was tired as well by the way that he held himself. "I am here for the same reason that you are here for Boromir."

Boromir's eyes widened. He was not expecting her to be there. Her brother yes, but her no. "I that your brother would be the one to come not you." He admitted. He was not sure if it was the proper thing to say to this shieldmaiden of Rohan.

"He is busy with the mark. Father sent me instead. He thought that it was wise to have someone representing Rohan." She lie smoothly. She wouldn't dare tell Boromir that she came on her own accord. She knew that he would send her home right away if he found out the truth. And that was one of the things that she didn't want. Her being sent home and not know what would be going on was one thing that she didn't want.

Boromir looked at Theolynn. He put his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "He should have sent Eomer."

"Eomer is busy with the mark as well. Do you not want me here?" She questioned sadly. She was hoping that she would not run into Boromir here, but fate was against her at that moment.

Boromir shook his head. "It's not that, Lynn." He said using the nickname that he had given to her six years prior. "I missed you, Lynn. I didn't expect you to be here." He rested his forehead against hers in a soft motion. He would make sure that his soon to be wife would be safe and sound in Rohan. Away from all the dangers of war.

Theolynn closed her eyes and smiled. "I missed you too, Boromir." She said softly. It was true that she truly did miss him. She was hoping that everything would end just fine and they would be able to marry like they had planned. Her father approved of it, but she wasn't sure about his father. She hadn't even met the steward of Gondor yet. She hated to admit it that she was afraid of meeting his father. She had heard stories from Boromir's younger brother, Faramir, about trying to match his brother in everything. Trying to prove himself to his father. She didn't like the fact that Faramir had to work so hard to get his father to notice him and Boromir had even tried to get his father to know that Faramir worked hard.

He ran his hand through her golden locks. He missed the feeling of her hair in his hands and now he had it. He was able to be with her this time and not having to worry about people saying things to his father about him fraternizing with the princess of Rohan.

Meanwhile Elemmire had arrived in Rivendell. Her silver hair flew forward when she came to a stop. She looked around the area with wide violet colored eyes. She hadn't been here since her sister had left for the West. She got off of her horse and patted it lightly on the nose. "You did good my friend." She told her horse softly. She was happy that her horse had made it all the way to Rivendell without too much trouble. She slowly took her horse down the path that led towards the stables.

"My lady." Lindir said bowing his head in respect towards her. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you my lady. I will take your horse to the stables, then will take you to your room my lady to change before meeting with Lord Elrond."

Elemmire smiled at Lindir. "Lindir I will go to my room. I am sure that it hasn't changed since the last time that I was here. And then I will go meet up with my brother-in-law." She said softly. She really didn't want to change, but she knew with meeting with Elrond that she could not be seen in men clothing like she was at that moment. She handed the reigns of her horse over to Lindir.

Lindir bowed his head knowing that Elemmire knew exactly where she was going and didn't need his help. She reminded him so much of her older sister, Celebrian.

Elemmire began to walk towards her room that Lord Elrond had given to her years ago the last time that she had came for a visit. She made it to her room and went inside of it. She tiredly ran her hand through her hair. Meeting with her brother-in-law was going to be the same as they were before. They were always sweet and short to the point. Never did they become lengthy ones unless something was a problem like 77 years ago when she was there in Rivendell and thirteen dwarves and a hobbit showed up with Gandalf.

She began to get dressed in a dress that her brother-in-law would allow. A white and purple gown with gold accents on it leaving a leafy design. She slipped a pair of white slippers upon her feet. She quickly did her hair in a style that was noted for Lorien. She grabbed her circlet and put it on her head. A tiny clear crystal was hitting against her forehead as she moved.

Meanwhile Lord Elrond sat in his study. He had just gotten done talking to Gandalf about the one ring of power. He really didn't want it there. Sauron had his eye fixed on Rivendell and that meant more danger than a little bit. Everyone would be killed if they didn't get rid of the one ring of power.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Elemmire walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Elrond." She said softly, as she closed the door behind her.

Lord Elrond looked up and saw the silver haired violet eyed woman that was his wife's sister. He smiled a small sad smile. "I knew that you would come." He told her softly.

"Of course I would come Elrond." She said softly coming towards him. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about."

"I do not want you to go with those who decide to destroy the one ring."

"What? Why?" She questioned. Her arms were crossed. She could not help, but wonder why Elrond was not going to allow her to do what she wanted to do.

"Your sister would never forgive me if something happened to you." He told her.

"My sister is not here, Elrond. I am an adult now. I am going to go with them if they need me. I don't know if they will accept a woman to help them. But I have to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I know it isn't the best, but I did try. I hope you all have had a wonderful memorial day for those who live in the states. I hopefully will be updating this soon. Until next time.


	4. The Fellowship

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 4 of Star-crossed. I am so sorry that I could not get this updated sooner. But my mind decided to take a little vacation on this story. I didn't mean this to happen. I finally got the chance to write this chapter and bring it to you my readers. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 4 of Star-Crossed.

Chapter 4

The Fellowship

The next morning Gandalf, Frodo along with a group of Men, Elves, and Dwarves, as well as the two women that had joined them all sat in a circle around a stone pedestal.

Lord Elrond looked around at the group that was before him. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom." Elrond gestures to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo raised slowly and walked over to the pedestal placing the Ring down.

Theolynn nervously moved in her seat.

The council began to whisper among themselves.

"So it's true…" Boromir said looking at it.

Theolynn looked over at her intended.

"The doom of man…" A man said softly.

Boromir stood up slowly. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying. Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir said taking each step closer to the Ring.

Theolynn stood up quickly, the skirts of her blue gown swished around her legs. She moved quickly forward and grabbed onto Boromir's arm in a way that only a lover would. She would not allow her intended to fall to the power of the one Ring.

Boromir reached for the Ring with the arm that Theolynn was holding onto.

Theolynn closed her eyes. She could only hope that Boromir would not actually grab the Ring.

Lord Elrond shot up out of his seat. "Boromir!"

Boromir jumped and looked at Elrond. His blue eyes were wide. Never once did someone yell at him other than his father when he was given orders.

Gandalf stood up. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg tharakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf shouted in Black Speech.

The sky grew dark and the council winced as if they were in pain.

Theolynn led Boromir back to his seat. "Foolish thing that you could have done, Boromir." She said shaking her head. She sat down carefully in her chair trying not to trip over her blue skirts.

The sky lost the darkness that had been formed.

Lord Elrond took his head from out of his hands. "Never before has any voice uttered to words of the tongue here in Imladris." He said looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at his friend tiredly. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It's a gift." Boromir said insistently.

Theolynn looked at Boromir if he had gone mad. "Boromir it is no gift." She said placing her hand on his arm. She didn't like the Ring. She had heard stories of where it corrupted people and led them to their deaths.

Boromir jerked his arm away from her.

Theolynn looked down hurt.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" Boromir stood up and began to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Theolynn looked over at Boromir in surprise. She knew the reason why they brought them together and that was to destroy this doom.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said looking at Boromir.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned angrily.

Theolynn couldn't believe it. Boromir never lashed out at people like this.

Legolas stood up with an angry look on his face.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir turned his head taking in the sight of the ranger. He didn't like the look of the man that sat there with the rest of the council. This was Isildur's heir to the throne? No he would not allow it. "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Frodo looks at Aragorn with wide eyes.

"Havo dad Legolas." Aragorn said to his friend.

Legolas took his seat next to Elemmire.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said returning to his seat.

Theolynn looked down at the ground. She knew that Gondor needed a king, but Boromir was stubborn like any other man that she had known.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said to the council.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said looking at the council.

"What are we waiting for." Gimli stood up and grabbed his ax. He approached the pedestal. He yells as he strikes the Ring as hard as he can, but it thrown back, falling to the ground.

Frodo winced in pain.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The council was silent.

"One of you must do this."

Elemmire looked at her brother in law like he had gone mad. Someone going into Mordor alone to destroy the one Ring of power.

Boromir scoffed. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped up to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir raised to his feet. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Elemmire shot up to her feet.

Legolas put his hand out to stop the others from starting a fight.

"Never trust an elf!"

Gandalf raised to his feet. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!"

"You'll all be destroyed!" A man said.

Frodo remained silent as the arguing continued.

Theolynn grabbed onto Boromir's arm. "Boromir enough."

"Stay out of this Lynn."

Frodo stood up. "I will take it. I will take it!"

Everyone stops arguing.

Gandalf closed his eyes.

Everyone turned to Frodo in surprise.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way." Frodo admitted.

Gandalf walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He put his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn raised to his feet and walked towards Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking over and standing next to Frodo.

"And my ax." Gimli said.

Legolas and Gimli exchanged dark looks with one another.

Boromir approached them slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Theolynn walked towards Frodo. "And so will Rohan."

Boromir looked over at Theolynn with wide eyes.

Elemmire walked over to Frodo slowly. "You have my healing abilities." She said placing her hand on Frodo's other shoulder.

"Elemmire…" Lord Elrond said looking at his wife's sister. He was concerned of what she would do on this quest. He couldn't allow her to go and then sail across the sea like his wife had. He could not lose his wife's sister as well. It would break Lady Galadriel's heart along with his.

Elemmire looked at Elrond. "Please…" She said softly. "Allow me to do what is right."

"Hey!" Sam emerged from the bushes. He ran towards them. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere with me."

Lord Elrond looked amused at the young hobbit that now stood by Frodo's side. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin came running down. "Wait! We're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Lord Elrond looked at the eleven people that stood there. "Eleven companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?"

Elemmire sat outside looking up at the stars. She was dressed in a white gown. Her silver hair shined in the moonlight.

Leoglas stepped out and looked at Elemmire. He remembered her after all of these years. She still looked as stunning as he remembered. He walked towards her. "You did a noble thing." Legolas said with a soft smile.

Elemmire turned her head. "Noble?" She let out a soft sigh. "Lord Elrond thinks of me as a daughter even though I am his wife's sister. He would not risk me going out unless he knew that I was going to be some worth."

Legolas took a seat next to her. "I still wish that you thought about what you were going to do." He said softly. "I admire your courage, Elemmire… but I am going to be worrying about you."

Elemmire looked into Legolas's blue eyes. "But you know that I can handle myself, Legolas."

Legolas knew what she had meant. "And you have elvish magic."

Elemmire nodded her head. "Yes, I am surprised that you remember that."

Legolas shook his head. "I wouldn't forget something like that." He said softly. "You saved my father's life after the battle."

Elemmire put her finger to his lips quieting him. She knew what he meant. "You know we don't talk about that day."

Theolynn stood outside near the fountain looking up at the stars. She crossed her arms trying to keep what ever warmth that she had in her body. She had made a choice. Perhaps that this choice was the best and her father would be able to return to what he was before Grima Wormtongue had gotten his dirty little paws on her father and made him a mindless quim.

"That was a silly thing that you done." Boromir said coming out of the shadows. His arms were crossed as he looked at the woman that he would one day call his. But the choice that she had made still bothered him a lot.

Theolynn looked over her shoulder at him. She was still hurt with the way that he had acted at council. She just kept silent as she continued searching his blue eyes for the answer. What ever it may have been.

"Why on earth would you do that? Put yourself in a place like that? You would be willing enough to die? And for what? What would your father say and what would your brother say?" Boromir said grabbing onto her arms making her face him.

Theolynn narrowed her eyes at him. "And what would your father say about your choice? He would be risking his eldest son's life in something that is folly in your terms. Plus you said so yourself, it was a gift." She said in a harsh tone.

Boromir's blue eyes widened. He had never expected the woman that he loved to take such a tone with him.

She turned away from him. "Besides Boromir, it doesn't matter the line is secure with my brother. I am the second born. I am not really that important to my father's reign to make sure that it is our blood that still rules the kingdom." She shook her head. "I have to do some good. Other wise it would be folly for me to return home."

"What do you mean by that?"

Theolynn shook her head.

"Lynn what do you mean by that?"

Theolynn looked over her shoulder. "It does not matter any more." She said, as she walked away from him.

Boromir stood there in confusion. What was Theolynn hiding? It worried him that she was acting this way towards him. Where was the Theolynn that he was supposed to marry? What caused her to be this way? He would only hope that he would get the answer soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 4. Please let me know what you think of this. If there is anything that you would like to see in a future chapter please let me know. I know that it shouldn't have taken me this long to get this chapter up and I am sorry about that. I will try to update this as soon as I can. Until next time.


	5. And So the Journey Begins

Authoress Note: I am so sorry that it took me this long to get back to this story. I shouldn't sit back and give excuses of why I haven't updated this story. But I am updating this now so I don't forget about it. I had a terrible writer's block for this story and I have no idea why. I really do feel bad about it too. But I finally got over the writer's block and here is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I edited it quite a bit to make it a little bit better so it wasn't so rushed. I hate having rushed chapters. It makes me a terrible author. And I don't want that. I do take pride in what I write. I really do. Without further ado Chapter 5 of Star-Crossed.

**Chapter 5**

And So The Journey Begins

Frodo walked with Lord Elrond towards the Fellowship that were waiting for him by the gate of Rivendell.

"The time has come for the Ring to set out. You cannot count on your journey to be aided by war or force. You will pass into domain of the Enemy far fro aid. Do you still hold to your word Frodo, that you will Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?" He asked looking at the hobbit.

Elemmire looked up at her brother-in-law hoping that he wasn't trying to scare him away.

"I do. I must. I will go with Sam." Frodo replied.

"Then I cannot help you much, not even with counsel. I can foresee very little of your road, and how your task is to Mountains, and draws nigh even to the borders of the Greyflood, and under the Shadow all is dark to me. You will meet many foes, some open, and some disguised, and you may find friends upon your way when you least look for it. I will send out messages, such as I can contrive, to those whom I know in the wide world, but so perilous have the lands now become that some may well miscarry, or come no quicker than yourself. Had I a host of Elves in armor of the Elder days, it would avail little, save to arouse the power of Mordor. Are you confident in your companions?" He asked making sure that Frodo was most certain of his choice.

"Yes, Lord Elrond. I must be, I'm afraid, for if I doubt them, we may never succeed." Frodo said softly.

"And what of your Hobbit friends? I had hoped to send them back to the Shire as messengers to warn the people of the impending danger according to the fashion of your country. I feel that the youngest Peregrin Took should not go with you. My heart is against it."

"His heart is set upon going. There will be no stopping him, even if you did send him home in a sack."

"Let it be so then. The fellowship await." Lord Elrond told Frodo softly.

Elemmire slowly walked up the stairs as Frodo walked down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the company. She needed to talk with her brother-in-law. "Elrond." She said softly holding her bow tightly close to her.

Elrond looked at his sister-in-law. "Elemmire. "Are you certain that you want to do this?" He asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Elrond. I have to do this. It only seems right." She said softly to him.

"Be careful." He said softly to her. "I don't want you to end up…" He said fearfully.

"I know…" She said softly. "I know… I won't." She bowed her head before going to down to meet the fellowship.

Lord Elrond looked down on the company the now stood together now. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath no bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of the Elves and Men and Free Folk go with you." He said giving his blessing to them.

Gandalf looked at Frodo. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo came down slowly to the group nervously. He was unsure of this still. He was trusting of them at this moment, but he had a feeling that the Fellowship might break up maybe.

Theolynn began to follow Frodo slowly ignoring Boromir.

Frodo looked at Gandalf. "Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?" He asked softly.

"Left." He said placing his hand on Frodo's left shoulder patting it lightly.

Aragorn looked up bidding Arwen a silent farewell to her. He nodded his head before walking following the fellowship out.

Elemmire looked up and saw her niece looking down upon the Fellowship. She felt her niece's heartache. She slowly came up next to Aragorn knowing that there was something wrong and knowing that Arwen had feelings for him. "Aragorn…"

Aragorn looked at over at her.

"Don't believe what Elrond had told you." She said softly, as she walked.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"He wants her to heal… It's a lie. He just doesn't want to lose her… He doesn't want to lose her like he lost my sister." Elemmire shook her head. "What happened to my sister is unforgivable. But I know my niece loves you. So please…. let her love you. Let her be with you."

"Elemmire… she wants to choose a mortal life." Aragorn said looking at her. "I can't let her do that."

Elemmire grabbed onto his shoulder. "You can and you will. She loves you Aragorn. Letting her go to the undying lands will hurt her more than you expect. She will not be able to bury her love for you. Think about it… Do not hurt my niece." She said before walking past him and then passing Legolas.

Legolas watched her walk by. He could tell that there was something that was bothering her. "Lady Elemmire is there something wrong?"

"It is nothing Lord Legolas." She said softly as she as she walked down the path. She just needed time alone and needed Aragorn to think of what he was doing.

Boromir looked at his bride to be who was walking ahead of him. He was worried about her. He couldn't help, but wonder what she was hiding from him. "Theolynn…"

She looked back at him. "What…" She asked as she slowed down looking back at him.

"Are you certain that you alright?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look alright, Lynn… there isn't something wrong at home is there?"

"Nothing that I can't handle Boromir." She snapped at him her fists clamping at her sides. Her agitation beginning to show through.

"Lynn. Please tell me what it is…."

"Nothing that Rohan can't handle… Orcs are just getting stronger. And the wild men are occasionally getting out of hand. Nothing too bad. Nothing that the Guard can't handle." She said looking away from him.

He looked at her concerned. He knew that there was something else wrong. "Your father… how is he?"

"Honestly… he's been busy." She lied to him. She didn't want to talk about her father. She really didn't want to talk about him because she really didn't know what to tell him about what was wrong with her father, because she really didn't know what was wrong with her father.

"I am here you know that Lynn. You can always talk to me." He told her softly.

"Oh like I was supposed to talk to you?" She said turning towards him with narrowed eyes. "Like a wife or intended is supposed to talk to their husband or intended?"

Boromir nodded his head looking at her. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know that I haven't been there for you Lynn, but I want to be there for you now." He said to her softly. He pulled her close to him walking with her trying to keep up with the company so they would not be left behind. "I want to make sure that you will be fine and I didn't want you to come in fears of losing you." He admitted in fears of losing her.

"Boromir. I am only doing this because I was fearing that I am going to lose you. I can't lose you. I already fear that my kingdom is already starting to fall. We are grasping at air now. We are trying hard to keep orcs back… orcs are becoming more and more daring to come onto our land unchecked and unmanaged and my father doesn't seem to care. My brother and Eomer are beginning to worry."

"Why are you not with the guard?" Boromir asked with concern. He knew that she was part of the guard as well. She was always working with them protecting their borders as well. Why wasn't she there helping them?

"My brother made my choice easily for me. He said that someone from Rohan needed to be here… I made the choice on my own to join the Fellowship." She said softly. "I feel like I need to help Frodo with this journey." She told him softly admitting her true feelings of why she was helping right at this moment.

"I think he made the right choice in picking you to come."

She looked at him her blue eyes locking with his. "Are you trying to say that my brother has done something right."

"I get to see my bride to be again. And I get to see her fighting by my side. Who could ask for anything more?"

"Boromir flattery will not get you very far with me right now. I haven't the time. I have a feeling that something is wrong with my father and why he isn't protecting our land like he would have done in the past."

"Lynn… You have every right to worry." He said kissing the top of her head.

Legolas moved his way up to Elemmire. "Milady." He said softly in respect.

"My Lord Legolas." She said in respect as he came up beside her. Her violet colored eyes met up with his blue ones.

"I heard what you said to Aragorn."

"I know he loves my niece Arwen." She said softly. "She loves him in return. If she is willing to have a mortal life with him. Then allow her to have such. I would not risk her going to the undying lands to bury her love… it would do more harm than good. Keeping her away from the one she loves forever. It would break her heart forever…" Elemmire shook her head. "My brother-in-law does not understand. He may understand how it feels to be away from my sister, but she is waiting for him."

"And do you have someone waiting for you in the undying lands?" Legolas asked looking at her curiously.

Elemmire shook her head. "No. But you thought that there was someone long ago that had captured my heart." She said looking at him.

It was true he had thought that someone had captured her heart. He had thought that Dwarf Fili had taken her heart.

"But it wasn't the case. Tauriel had her heart taken by the dwarf lad Kili… I didn't have my heart taken by that dwarf lad Fili. But you had your heart taken by Tauriel didn't you?" She asked looking at him.

Legolas looked at her. He had to think on that did he really have his heart taken by Tauriel? Or was his heart taken by her and he just kept it hidden?

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf explained to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of Star-Crossed. Let me know what you think. Should Legolas had feelings for Tauriel or should his feelings have been for Elemmire. She was there at the Battle of the Five Armies long ago. So who should he have had the feelings for, were his feelings for Tauriel misplaced? What would you guys like to see? Let me know. Should their be a bit of drama? Let me know what you think. Until next time.


End file.
